nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Competitions
are one of the main features of the ''Nintendogs'' series. They allow a dog to be judged based on their skills, dependant on what kind of sport they're doing. If they do well enough, they could win prizes and probably be eligible to move onto a higher level. In both of the entries, there are three competitions where any dog many enter. They start out small, at the , and work their way up to the (known as the Championship in Nintendogs). Nintendogs In the first game of the Nintendogs franchise, the player could enter three mini games that were featured as competitions, all of which were hosted by commentators Ted Rumsworth and Archie Hubbs . Disc Competition Disc Competitions are where an owner throws a flying disc and their dog has to catch it before it lands to the ground. Unlike its predecessor, Nintendogs + Cats, there are no obstacles, however, the goal of points a dog needs to earn is increased when your dog moves up a cup. Agility Trial Agility Trials are where your dog makes its way through an obstacle course. During training for the first time, your dog may be scared of certain obstacles (hurdles, seesaws, slalom poles, etc.), and, if you train them more for the certain obstacle, they will have no fear against it and will do the obstacle with ease. Obedience Trial Obediene Trials require the use of the microphone on the Nintendo DS handheld to participate. Once your dog has learnt the tricks required to participate in that certain cup (See the Obedience Trial Book for more information), they are now allowed to. Most tricks are supposed to be said in sequence, and if they do tricks incorrectly, it will take advantage of their score. Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the competitions make a return. This time, the player can now play a new sport called Lure Coursing, which involves the dog trying to chase the lure in a race. The player could still participate in both the disc competition as well as the obedience trail. However, the Agility Trial would be replaced with Lure Coursing. Additionally, all three competitions now have more levels. Disc Competition Victory item: Crown Junior Cup: Throw the disc for the dog to catch. The area the dog catches it in determines the amount of points you will get. If the dog catches it while the dog jumps, you will get extra points. Amateur Cup: Bonus Area - You will earn 2 extra points for catching the disc in the bonus area. Pro Cup & above: Sandpits - Sandpits slow the dog down. Lure Coursing Victory item: Collar Junior Cup: A normal race, with turns. Amateur Cup: There are cross lanes, which is self explanatory. Lanes that cross. Pro cup: Hurdles. You will have to lure your dog over the hurdle by squeaking your lure. Master & Nintendogs Cup: Triple Hurdles. Obedience Trial Victory item: Specs Required tricks to be learned: Junior Cup: Sit Down, Left Paw and Right Paw Amateur Cup: Lie Down, Play Dead and Spin Pro Cup: Roll Over, Sit Up and Jump Master Cup: Say Please, Stand Up, Cheer and Sneeze Nintendogs Cup: Beg, Handstand and Breakdance Trivia *There is a typo when the player tries to enter their dog into the competition when their dog is either thirsty or hungry. When the player tries to do it, the notice will say "You can't enter the competition when it's thirsty/hungry!". This was fixed in Nintendogs + Cats. *As of the Nintendogs + Cats, Archie is no longer a commentator. *It is not required to learn "Howl" to participate in the Nintendogs Cup. *You can't enter Disc Competition without a flying disc and Lure Coursing without a lure. Your dog can't enter a certain cup for Obedience Trial if they have not learned certain tricks. *In Nintendogs + Cats, the harder the cup, the more sounding of rock music can be heard playing in the background. This only plays in the Disc Competition and Lure Coursing.